Love Will Keep Us Together
by XxXlost-loveXxX
Summary: Beca tells Aubrey she loves her in front of Aubreys dad


**Love Will Keep Us Together**

Prompt: Beca admits she loves Aubrey in front of Aubrey's dad.

The Bella's were all gathered at Aubrey's parents' house for a pool party. Her father had allowed her to have the girls over only because of the incredible season they had and the huge trophy they won. The day was so hot and the sun was brightly shining down on them.

"Aubrey girl your house is bangin" Cynthia stated checking the place out as she was sitting on the back porch.

"Thank you. My father always says 'the things you have make who you are'. He's kind of a materialist." Aubrey said sort of frowning at her statement. Beca noticed the frown and wanted nothing more than to go cuddle and comfort her. No one knew her feelings for the tall blonde but she didn't know how much longer she could hold them in.

Hours passed and all the girls were getting ready to leave except for Chloe and Beca who had been invited to stay the night. As the other Bellas were leaving saying how great of a time they had Aubrey's father came down.

"Aubrey! The mess I want cleaned up now. Then you and" he glanced over at Beca and Chloe "your friends can spend the night in the basement so if you make any noise I have less chance of hearing your nonsense." He said sternly with no emotion in his voice. With that he was gone upstairs to his office.

Aubrey had begun cleaning up the mess when Beca came over to help. Grabbing the plates and casually washing them in the sink.

"You don't need to do that" Aubrey's voice was tinged with sadness.

"Well I helped create it so it is only fair that I help" Beca said shooting the blonde a smile.

Aubrey could feel butterflies building in her stomach from the way that Beca had looked at her. She continued to gather the dishes and handed them to Beca grazing against Beca's hand. Beca felt the spark of sensations and tried to gather herself quickly so that she wouldn't drop the plates. Beca knew she had to tell Aubrey of her feelings tonight.

Once everything was cleaned and put away neatly the three girls went downstairs and put on a movie. Chloe was first to fall asleep and was sprawled out on the one couch forcing Beca and Aubrey to share the smaller one. Beca felt Aubrey's leg touching hers, all she wanted to do was reach over and kiss her. Her thoughts of the blonde were interrupted when Aubrey began to speak.

"He's not that bad" Aubrey quietly whispered.

"Oh I mean Dads can be rough sometimes but they mean the best." Beca was trying to console Aubrey seeing her face tinted with sadness.

"I mean I just. I don't ever think he'll be proud of me" Aubrey said tears forming in her eyes. Beca scooted closer moving her arm around the tall blonde.

"Aubrey you're amazing. Everything about you is just incredible. You're beautiful and smart, bossy at times but that just is another thing that I love about you." Beca froze knowing the words that just came out hoping Aubrey wouldn't catch onto them.

"Beca I-Uh you think I'm beautiful?" Aubrey questioned her head filled with confusion. Beca simply took Aubrey's cheek into her hand pulled her close and placed a gently kiss on her lips. She waited for Aubrey to pull away or freak out but she never did. The kiss deepened and Aubrey put her arms around Beca's waist holding her close, she didn't want this to end. The moment was almost perfect just almost until a loud slam of the door could be heard. The two broke apart and looked up to find Aubrey's dad with a puzzled look on his face. Aubrey could tell he was unsure to be mad or upset, and then she knew when he grabbed Beca and pulled her off the couch. Chloe had awakened during the commotion and just sat there in a daze.

"Aubrey! What the hell is this?" His voice loud and threatening. "I can't believe you!"

"Mr. Posen please it was my fault. I kissed her" Beca was pleading with the man to not be mad at his daughter.

"No! You are leaving right now" he began to pull Beca up the stairs towards the door. Beca was trying to see Aubrey. She was just sitting there confused touching her lips.

"Aubrey. I love you!" Beca shouted and it was then that Mr. Posen had stopped pulling on her. The words seemed to be like knives to him as he sat in silence. He never thought that anyone could really love someone who wasn't the traditional man and woman. Aubrey snapped out of confusion and looked over to Beca. Beca went back down the stairs since she was no longer restrained. Aubrey pulled Beca into her with tears in her eyes.

"Beca…I love you too. I've always had this connection to you even though I fought against it for so long. I knew my father wouldn't accept it. I focused so hard on making him proud of me that I pushed my own feelings aside." Aubrey said softly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Chloe wasn't in shock to everyone's surprise secretly she knew that they had love for each other. Mr. Posen finally came back down stairs staring at his daughter in the arms of the alt girl.

"Aubrey. Get out." His words weren't loud and didn't sound angry just emotionless. "You can't live here as long as you are with girls." He turned to walk away and repeated. "Get out"

Aubrey started crying into Beca's arms until she finally turned to gather her things.

"You can stay with me" Chloe said mentioning her apartment.

"Yeah that'll be good I…I just can't believe what happened." Aubrey took Beca's hand and they all left the house together.

**2 years later**

"Baby!" Aubrey yelled out running through the house in a towel trying to find her girlfriend. She searched every room finally finding her in the office working on her laptop. Aubrey snuck up behind her and removed her headphones.

"Jesus Christ! Aubrey you scared the shit out of me!" Beca shouted taking the time now to notice her girlfriend in only a towel with her hair still wet and messy. Aubrey could see her eyes wandering up and down her body and she quickly tried to take a few steps back. Beca was too quick though snatching the towel off of her girlfriend. Aubrey simply put her hands on her hips looking down at the shorter woman.

"Happy now?" She said with a smile.

"Hell no! I'll be happy when I have this really hot tan blonde girl lying in my bed" she joked eyeing Aubrey up and down. Her body was tight and toned. Her legs seemed to go on forever and her breasts were perky and soft.

"Oh no. We don't have time for that right now my dad is on his way over for dinner. Since he has finally came around to us we have weekly dinners remember." Aubrey said stepping back and into the doorway of the room.

"Ugh! Fine but I better get one hell of a dessert later!" Beca smiled getting up and giving Aubrey a passion filled kiss. "I love you Aubrey Posen"

"And I love you to Beca Mitchell"

The end!


End file.
